In each of industrial fields such as a food industry treating foods (green tea, soy, black tea, layer and the like), and the other medical drug and organic chemistry industry, more uniformized fine powders are demanded, and various pulverizing apparatuses have been developed.
For example, a pulverizing apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 described below has a pulverizing chamber passing through a rotating shaft, and is provided with a raw material supply port in one end and a product discharge port in the other end. A rotor provided with a blade in a leading end is attached to the rotating shaft, a liner is installed so as to oppose to the blade, and a partition plate is provided between the rotors. A rotary grind stone and a fixed grind stone are attached to a product discharge port side of the pulverizing chamber, a gap between the both grind stones forms a classifying gap, and a magnitude of the fine powder which can be introduced into the gap is limited by regulating a distance of the gap. The fine powder passing through the classifying gap is structured such as to be refined further by colliding against a triturating surface and fed to a discharge side.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-42438